


you're the sky that i fell through

by Satodee



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Haru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nagisa definitely knows sth, One Shot, Post OVA of ES, Romance, Yeah after the watergun battle, a very long one, one third of them is smut, sorry for the word count, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satodee/pseuds/Satodee
Summary: After the festival at Samezuka, Haru starts to think about what his relationship with Makoto actually is after being prompted by the question brought up by Nagisa.[Spoilers if you haven't watched ES OVA and High Speed! Starting Days]
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	you're the sky that i fell through

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'If My Heart Was A House' by Owl City.
> 
> So I rewatched the OVA again... and I just feel like Nagisa has to know something.

* * *

“Haru and I will go this way then.”

Makoto says as they reached the train station after walking from Samezuka Academy, he gestures at the other end of the platform when Nagisa and Rei pauses to turn around.

“Okay! See you guys next week!” Nagisa replies with a huge grin on his face, he has been talking non-stop about how much fun he had at the festival in Samezuka and nobody is bothered by it because they did have a great time.

Haru nods lightly with a faint smile, it has been a long day but definitely an enjoyable one before graduation.

“It was a pleasure to spend the day at Samezuka Academy with all of you, Makoto senpai and Haruka senpai!” Rei pushes the red frame up his nose before waving goodbye, “See you next Monday!”

“Ehhh—” Nagisa pouts playfully, “What about me Rei-chan? I’m here too you know?”

“Nagisa-kun! We are heading to the same direction anyway…”

Makoto waves back and laughs when Nagisa hooks his arm around the shoulders of the butterfly swimmer next to him, Rei has to bend down a little while getting dragged away by the blonde figure.

“Let’s go, Haru.” Makoto smiles and guides Haru through crowds of people to the platform labelled with the correct direction, they managed to get onto the next train as the peak of evening rush hour is almost over.

It is a Friday night and passengers are either on their way home or heading somewhere to have a drink with their coworkers and friends, even those who normally aren’t interesting in socializing are being persuaded to join parties after work. Makoto carefully makes his way to the opposite side of the train and Haru follows closely, businessmen in suits and office ladies in low heels give way when the teen with unusual towering height walks past, his hand gently holding onto the wrist of the smaller male behind him.

Makoto leads Haru to the space next to the train doors on the other side, their destination is only several stops away and the doors are not going to open until then. He rests his hand on the wall behind Haru for balance when the train starts, subconsciously framing him within his large build and keeping Haru from getting squashed in the high-speed sardine can.

A few strands of tawny hair tickled his cheek, Haru looks up at the taller teen and the latter returns his gaze after making sure he is not bumping into other passengers.

“Sorry, Haru.” Makoto apologizes, green eyes squinting a little with his slightly troubled expression. “Do you have enough space?”

Haru raises his hand just enough to tug him closer by the lapel of his dark grey uniform jacket, Makoto obediently takes half a step forward, he can smell the lingering scent of bonfire from the festival on the dark silky locks under his nose.

“I’m fine,” Haru mutters as he turns and looks at the blurred view dashing past them on the other side of the door, “Stay here.”

Makoto gives a soft hm as his reply, they stop talking afterwards and the only sound can be heard in the packed space are the rhythmic noises from the tracks and the occasional broadcasts from the train driver.

Haru’s eyes remain on the scenery flying by while his mind wanders back to where they met for the first time. Makoto used to be the shorter one when they knew each other as kids, he was a small timid boy who loved following him around with a meek smile on his face. Haru didn’t mind his company, they would play near the coastline where people fish by the sea and go to summer festivals together with their parents. It was until the spring during their first year in middle school that Haru noticed Makoto had to look down slightly when talking to him face to face, and now his childhood friend has eventually grown half a head taller than him with broad shoulders and a wide chest.

Makoto’s personality stays the same, he never intimidates others with his build and is still afraid of certain things such as ghosts and dark places. Haru might not seems too enthusiastic about having a bigger person hiding behind his back, but he always makes sure Makoto would feel safe around him no matter what the problem is.

The train comes to a steady halt when it finally reaches their stop, they step out of the carriage and walk towards the exit of the station. The night summer breeze greets them once they are out in the open again, the salty smell of the ocean is always so calm and comforting when they are close to home.

“Today was really fun, I’m glad Rin invited us over for the festival.”

Makoto speaks up as usual when they are walking along the beach, listening to his soothing voice with the slow waves washing up the shore in the background is one of Haru’s favourite things in the world.

“I can't believe Momo and Nitori actually agreed to dress up as maids. Well, I guess they had to if Rin also did the same before.” The brunet continues with a sigh, “And of course Nagisa just had to be rude about it.”

Haru gives a small huff when he remembers how Nagisa tried to look under Momo's dress. The shorter blonde didn't peek under the fabric, but instead tossed it up like a tablecloth at the picnic and caused the victim to squeal like a frightened otter.

“The water gun battle was pretty exciting, it was really nice to see Rin and Rei working together in my team.” Makoto looks up at the cloudless sky while maintaining his pace. 

“Unfortunately Nagisa eliminated the two of us in the end, I really thought I had you cornered until he shot me from behind.” He laughs a little and strokes his hand at the back of his neck. “I almost got Sousuke before I found you but Kisumi took the hit for him. I always forgot they used to study at the same school before Sousuke transferred to Samezuka.”

Haru looks away to face the evening ocean when Makoto mentions the specific name. He doesn't hate the pink haired basketball player, Kisumi is simply not in the small list of people he especially fond of.

“The bonfire was really cool though, it would be nice if our school could do something like that.” Makoto notices the subtle reaction from the quiet teen and casually changes the subject. 

“I wonder if they actually planned it with the water gun battle, I seriously can't imagine going home in our soaked uniforms.” He chuckles and steals a glance at Haru, “You probably would enjoy it, I mean, you did stand still purposefully to get shot by Rin after all.”

Haru moves his eyes back at the road in front of them and pouts at the harmless tease from their club captain. It's not like he doesn't care about winning for the team, but why would he choose victory over the opportunity of getting splashed by water on his face?

“I didn't really expect Rin to be so interested in what Nagisa was going to say about us.” Makoto scratches his cheek a little and adds, “Like, what did he even mean when he began with _‘our Mako-chan and Haru-chan are actually—’_ ” 

The brunet trails off without finishing his sentence. Haru peers at him from the corner of his eye and notices the taller male is staring at the pavement with a face lack of any expressions.

“So, what _are_ we actually?”

Haru questions softly after taking a few more steps in silence. It is the first thing he has ever said since they got off the train and Makoto looks at him in surprise, olive green eyes linger briefly on Haru's moonlit profile before darting back onto the path.

“Haru-chan has always been someone special to me.” Makoto gathers a smile on his face and replies, but Haru can tell he is trying to avoid eye contact.

The raven quietly accepts his deflective answer without pushing any further. While focusing on the calm ocean that reflects the same shade of blue with his eyes during daytime, he recalls the night when Makoto was drowning in the raging waters under the summer storm. Haru would always admit how terrified he was, how his whole body was shaking under immense pressure when he tried to follow all the steps to check for Makoto's pulse before deciding to perform CPR on him.

Then there is the day when Makoto lost to him in their one and only match against each other. He was worried if Makoto was going to cry like Rin did for a split second when the race was over but instead, Haru swears he saw the most blissful smile the brunet has ever had. He hid his emotions by replying something unimportant to the heartfelt compliment from Makoto, only Haru himself knows how relieved and happy he was because since then, he is certain not a single race between them would ever cost their friendship.

After that comes their first fight at the torii gate up on the hill. Haru could almost feel the hurt he saw in the green eyes when Makoto tried to convince him to find and pursue his own dream. He remembers every note in Makoto's voice that cracked with pain, the steel grip on his wrist that made him yell in frustration and how cold he felt when Makoto eventually let go of him. It was the worst possible way to find out about Makoto's plan to attend university in Tokyo and the cruel realization left a gaping hole in his chest. He wrapped himself under the covers that night till sunrise without any sleep, the sticky sweat on his body was the blood seeped out from the wound deep inside his heart, every aching throb it made was the most torturous thing he had ever experienced in life.

Luckily enough, the gnarly hole was immediately filled when he was greeted by the most gentle and doting smile from Makoto at the airport. Haru had never felt more embarrassed about his own selfishness that caused Makoto his pain and yet he was never being criticized for it. They never really talked about their fight after the sincere apology made by the guilty teen and an equally honest one from the brunet. Every doubt and misunderstanding in Haru's chest evaporated into thin air when he heard the heartwarming _‘Welcome back’_ and he wished Makoto had felt the same when he answered _‘I'm home’_.

As the two of them make a turn and start climbing up the sturdy stone steps, Haru's mind travels all the way back to the time when they were in middle school. There lies his most treasured memory where Makoto made a confession in the pool they sneaked in at the swimming center. Haru was younger back then, but he wouldn't mistake the anxiousness and excitement that caused his heart to palpitate as something else. Knowing Makoto truly appreciated him by who he was as a person, that he was just as important as swimming to him made Haru feel very honored and deeply loved.

_‘...I love swimming and Haru-chan, so I want to swim with you.’_

Harureplays what Makoto had said after they stood up from the lane rope that night.

_‘I love swimming and Haru-chan.’_

_‘I love... Haru-chan.’_

Haru is so consumed by thoughts that he didn’t even realize he is home already until they stop at the entrance of his house, Makoto had walked him all the way here instead of turning right halfway up the stairs.

He is not sure if Makoto had said anything else after answering his question and even if he did, he knows the taller teen doesn't mind him not responding to any of them. Makoto is always being too nice, it makes Haru feel like he is taking his kindness for granted. Or rather, he has always been since they were small.

Haru turns around to face Makoto who is standing near the steps leading down the slope, the brunet smiles warmly and raises a hand to clutch onto the shoulder strap of his backpack.

“Goodnight Haru, I’ll see you later.” He usually waits until the raven gets inside before leaving and today is no exception. “Let me know if you wanna do anything together during the weekend.”

Haru ponders for bit, he stares at the soft shadow casted on the face of his childhood friend and decides he doesn’t want to let him go yet, he takes a few steps forward and reaches out to tug at the sleeve of Makoto’s jacket.

“Makoto… Do you think you could stay for the night?”

Makoto looks surprised, he thought Haru is feeling tired from spending a whole day at Samezuka and would prefer some alone time. But if he wants to spend the night together, there is never a reason for him to say no.

“Of course! I’ll text my mum about it, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Haru expected nothing less from the person beaming down at him. He can tell Makoto is always spoiling him unconditionally, he seldom asks for anything but when he does Makoto never turns him down.

He unlocks the door to his house when Makoto is fishing out his phone from the slacks pocket. They enter the genkan and take off their shoes before stepping onto the wooden floor, Haru huffs in amusement as the larger frame almost trips over the one he owns while he is busy typing on the luminous screen.

“Alright, message sent.” Makoto follows him into the living room and drops his backpack on the tatami against the table, “You can go ahead and shower first, I think Ran and Ren are going to call me soon.”

Haru nods and goes upstairs to prepare for the bath. After grabbing some clean towels, he pulls open the bottom drawer from his dresser and slips his hand into the pile of neatly folded clothing. In between the ones belong to him, Haru digs out an old shirt and a pair of shorts from the few Makoto has left at his place for sudden sleepovers. They always come in handy and he might have intentionally kept one of the large shirts to himself because he doesn’t feel like returning it.

With both of his hands occupied, Haru descends the wooden steps one at a time and makes his way to the ground floor. He can hear Makoto speaking softly on his phone, describing what they did today at the fancy looking academy with a decent amount of exaggeration to fulfill the bold imagination and curiosity from the twins.

Listening to the gentle laughter muffled by distance from the living room, Haru places the towels and their sleepwear in the basket before running the tap in the bathtub. He can’t stop himself from smiling at how perfect Makoto’s storytelling skill has become, years of experience have made him exceptionally good at entertaining his younger siblings and Haru knows it didn’t start off as effortless as it seems right now.

When Haru walks out from the bathroom with a towel on his head, Makoto has just finished coaxing the twins to bed.

“Haru! That was pretty quick.” He exclaims.

“Your turn.” Haru says as he rubs the soft fabric against his damp hair, “I’ve filled the tub for you.”

Makoto pushes himself up from the tatami and thanks Haru for the extra work before entering the bathroom. A small chuckle slips past his throat as he notices the blue dolphin waiting for his arrival in the hot water, the fact that Haru is still having it around warms his heart in a way different from the steamy air engulfing him.

Haru is already under the covers when Makoto opens the sliding door to the bedroom. He pads over and sits on the edge of the bed, drying his hair as the low steady hum from the old aircon fills up the silence between them.

Makoto knows there is something unusual about Haru tonight. The way he was so deeply in thoughts when they were walking back from the station and the sudden invitation for him to stay overnight are the hints he managed to grasp onto. 

It proves him correct when Haru didn't even pull out the extra futon for him like he normally would since they were halfway through middle school. They can still manage to fit in the bed together but puberty is a weird and sensitive phase, when Haru mentioned about the extra futon one day Makoto accepted his suggestion without thinking too much of it, mostly because he is growing much larger and he wouldn't want to accidentally squash the smaller teen when he turns in his sleep.

Makoto makes up his mind not to question about it. He turns off the ceiling lamp and climbs into bed, the wooden frame creaks a little under his weight as he gingerly settles in the space where Haru has considerately reserved for him by scooting closer to the wall.

Haru is facing the windows with his back against him, the sharp silhouette is softened by the gentle moonlight pouring from outside. Makoto moves under the blanket and rests his arm over the lean body like he always did when they were kids sharing the same bed. A part of him would like to think that nothing has changed between them, no matter how much taller and older they have become.

Makoto remembers how Haru would relax under his touch in the past, but it seems like neither of them are relaxing at all tonight. He feels his throat drying up, the closeness between their bodies suddenly becomes very awkward in this given situation. He closes his eyes and persuades himself to focus on his breathing instead, he would change his pose and lie on his back but he is afraid it might ends up with an even weirder tension between them.

They stay very still in bed for a while, it probably has only been a few minutes but it feels like hours have passed. Makoto decides to pretend he has fallen asleep so he could roll back and move his arm away from the stiff body, it sounds like a perfect plan to him until—

“What are we, Makoto?”

His chest clenches up a little, he holds his breath briefly before exhaling again the moment he registers the question. Of course Haru knows he is still awake, why would he even think of pretending when he could never hide anything from the blue-eyed teen in the first place?

Makoto stays quiet for the next few seconds, he isn't sure if Haru has ever been so patient when it comes to waiting except when he is frying mackerel. 

“I...”

Haru immediately knows this is not going to be the answer he is looking for when it didn't start with ‘we’.

“I enjoy your presence, Haru. It doesn't matter what we are doing, whenever I'm with you I- I feel happy and comfortable.”

Makoto is fully aware of how vague and unhelpful his answer is, but there is nothing he could think of when he desperately needs to buy time to come up with a better response. Haru is clearly not satisfied by his off-topic statement, he carefully touches the forearm draping over his waist and slowly slides his hand over the one resting on his stomach.

“Makoto…” He begins calmly, fingers smoothing along the knuckles on the larger hand, “I’m sure you know you could be more honest with me.”

The heavy arm tightens around him by just a little. This is a good sign, Haru is relieved that Makoto is holding him closer instead of pushing him away. He can feel another set of heartbeat pounding from the solid chest against his back, the place they are connecting is almost burning his skin and he is sweating a little unsure if it is because of Makoto’s higher body temperature or something else.

Makoto buries his face at the nape of Haru’s neck and mumbles, his defense slowly crumbling. “I- I don’t know, Haru… I don’t know what we are- what we could be.” 

Haru hears him swallowing nervously and imagines how his Adam’s apple bobs with the motion.

“What are you afraid of?” 

Haru asks softly as he tries to understand the reason behind Makoto's anxious stutter. He thought they are close enough to share anything between them without worrying being judged.

“Y-you?” Makoto splutters and quickly elaborates, “Hating... me?”

His answer makes Haru knit his eyebrows in confusion, “Why would I hate you?”

Hate is a very strong term, Makoto probably doesn't thoroughly understand the impact of it.

“Because—” 

The club captain who is usually good with words is struggling to form a coherent sentence, if Haru decides to turn around he would see the pure frustration on Makoto's face.

“Wh-what if… what if you don’t want it?”

Makoto’s voice is low and strained, the uncertainty within is the only thing not muffled by how close he lips are on the paler skin.

“You don’t know that.” 

Haru huffs softly, disagreeing. 

“No, _you_ don't understand.” Makoto snaps under his breath, “I bet you don't even know what I'm talking about.”

Haru is surprised by his unexpected stubbornness, silence falls upon them once again and he tries to gain control of the situation.

“I honestly couldn't think of any reason to hate you, Makoto.”

“I know how much you dislike having changes.” The brunet replies, sounding more irritated than he wanted to be.

“Says the person who taught me changing aren't always gonna be bad.” Haru counters.

“Oh c'mon... you know what I mean.”

“No, I don't.” Haru deadpans almost instantly, unwilling to back down. “Enlighten me, Tachibana.”

Makoto is lost for words, he sighs heavily hoping they could drop the subject but now he has gotten Haru's attention it is going to be more challenging than saying no to the twins when they ask for ‘one last story’ before bedtime.

He takes a moment to gather his courage before explaining himself, at least Haru is facing the other side which makes it slightly easier for him to speak up.

“So, like… that night, when we were at the pool...” 

Haru doesn't need him to clarify, he knows exactly which night Makoto is talking about.

“Truth is, I wasn't being completely honest with you.”

“It’s not like I lied about my passion for swimming— or anything about swimming with you but I- I... ”

Makoto hesitates, fingers clutching onto Haru's shirt like a fist.

“—I wasn't clear about my feelings for you, alright?” He blurts out, almost shamefully. “I didn't mean it as, _as friends_ when I... When I—”

Haru feels his heart racing with anticipation, it is almost impossible to be unnoticed by the hand lingering on his midriff.

“...Ugh, whatever.” Makoto chokes weakly, defeated by his own fear. “I'm sorry, just— just forget about it.”

He knows this is unfair to Haru. He tried his best to be honest with both of them for once in his life but he couldn't risk the consequences. He couldn't afford to lose his most precious friend. 

Nothing has to be changed, Makoto thinks. He should be grateful with what he already has, there is no reason for him to ask for more.

Feeling disappointed with himself, Makoto wants to pull away from the slender figure but Haru wouldn't let him, smaller hands hold onto his arm firmly against his body.

“Stop it, Haru.” Makoto begs miserably as if he is tearing up, “...Maybe it's better for me to go home.”

“Makoto, listen.”

“No it's fine, I mean— _it’s not!_ I- I messed it up, I was just being selfish and—”

“What if I say I've been feeling the same for you?”

The large body behind him stiffens, not daring to move an inch. Haru turns around carefully to finally come face to face with Makoto, olive green eyes glowing in disbelief under the moonlight casted through the windows.

“Makoto.” Haru whispers, a hand reaches up to brush back the tawny hair as a reassuring gesture. “Don't be afraid, because I feel the same too.”

“For years.” He adds.

Makoto stares at him, astonished. 

“What Nagisa said earlier today... really makes me think about what I've been missing this whole time. Turns out, the answer is right in front of me.”

Haru slides his hand down and gently cups the warm cheek in his palm, he drops his gaze and inhales deeply before looking up again, hoping the taller teen could see the stars that only shine for him in his eyes.

Makoto’s breath hitches in awe, he never fails to see the constellations and he is not going to miss a single one of them tonight. He finds himself falling into the pool of clear starry sky as he dips his head lower until their foreheads are touching.

“Haru…”

The raven has never had goosebumps from listening to his name being called. He is right now.

“A-are you sure about this? If this is because of me—”

“That's rude, Makoto.” Haru cuts him off and chides, “I don’t say things if I don't mean it. You should know that.”

Makoto chuckles sheepishly and murmurs an apology.

“Haru… _Haruka_.”

The beautiful name rolls off his tongue like a chorus. His voice smooth and deep, gaining confidence as he slowly acknowledges the new progress of their relationship starting from this very moment. It is a commitment he has been longing for, a prayer that has finally been answered.

Haru inches himself closer and is not surprised by how perfect their bodies fit together. He is crossing the non-existent boundary between them with a dauntless step, the one they have been trespassing back and forth so many times that neither of them can tell where the line originally was anymore. He lowers his eyelids when Makoto gradually shortens the last bit of distance between them, soft lips press gently onto his with overloading fondness, the tips of their noses brushing and Haru can taste Makoto's minty breath from the toothpaste he owns. 

Makoto runs his hand down and stops at the small of Haru's back, stroking so soothingly that makes him hum with their lips sealed. Haru doesn't regret not taking this step earlier because he knows both of them needed time, and honestly, admitting one’s true feelings is always easier said than done. 

Makoto props himself up on his elbow before leaning in for more, Haru lifts his hand to hold onto his bicep and he groans softly at the contact.

“Haru, you have no idea,” Makoto mumbles without pulling entirely away from the kiss, “How long I’ve been wanting you to know…”

He pauses briefly and Haru opens his eyes again, looking into the warmest shade of green from the early summer woods, their faces only mere millimeters apart.

“—That I’m in love with you.”

Makoto smiles and whispers, Haru feels like his heart being struck mercilessly by a dagger made out of cotton candy, if that's how people like to describe the sweetness brewing and bubbling inside his chest.

“I love you, Haru.”

The quiet teen is drowned in the devoted confession, his face is overly warm and the tip of his ears are burning. He turns his head to the side and pouts out of habit, unaware of how adorable he is in Makoto’s eyes.

“Yes, yes I know.” Haru mutters and complains with cheeks dusted in pink. “Stop repeating already.” 

“Alright, Haru-chan.”

“And drop the -chan!”

Makoto gives a hearty chuckle and Haru can feel it rumbling through his chest. It's not like he has never seen the backstroke swimmer laughing before but for some reason he suddenly finds it exceptionally charming. 

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Haru extends his arm and gives a hard but playful pinch on Makoto's nose as vengeance, his goal is to smudge that handsome smile off the brunet's face.

“Hnn! Haru—”

Makoto whines at how unfair the surprise attack is, he backs away just in time to dodge the second round of assault and smirks when the raven misses his target.

“Oi! Come back here.” Haru orders, pretending to be annoyed by his failed attempt.

He wasn't expecting Makoto to take his command so literally and panics when he sees the taller male throwing his heavy body on top of him like a full-grown orca belly flopping into the water, he shuts his eyes and braces for the impact, making a silly whimper through his nose as anticipation.

“Heh, gotcha.” 

When the crushing force didn't land as expected, Haru relaxes his furrowed eyebrows and peeks between his lashes.

Makoto is hovering above him with arms on either side of his shoulders, supporting his weight while trapping him against the bed. Half of the blanket they shared is now draping off the edge but Haru doesn't mind the cold air coming from the functioning aircon, the heat radiating off Makoto’s body is doing a good job keeping him warm.

The tawny fringe cannot hide the smugness on Makoto's face, Haru places both hands on the soft and still slightly damp hair and ruffles it roughly, making it more disheveled than usual. The taller teen laughs at his petty move, he stumbles forward when Haru wraps his arms around his neck and draws him closer.

“Ow!” 

Makoto couldn't believe Haru actually bit on his chin, much harder than he could tolerate. He removes a hand from the sheets and rubs at the spot to ease the pain.

Haru doesn't let his opportunity slip away, he hooks his legs around the firm waist locking them behind the back and with a solid yank, he successfully brings down the larger frame as Makoto loses balance with a yelp. 

Unfortunately he didn't put the consequences into consideration. 

Haru makes an ungraceful oof when he got momentarily squashed into the mattress, Makoto struggles for a second to push himself up with the smaller male still clinging onto him like a kitten stuck on a tree.

“I win, Makoto.” 

Haru feels the need to declare victory despite having a few potentially bruised ribs.

Absolutely bewildered at his reckless move, Makoto straightens his arms and Haru's upper body is hanging off him with his back barely touching the sheets underneath.

“Haru! That was—”

“Dangerous. I know.” Haru admits, he feels like he has just got hit by a truck.

Sighing a little, Makoto lowers himself carefully and circles an arm around the slender body. He shifts his weight and with a tilt of his shoulders, he flips themselves over and lies on his back while holding Haru against his chest.

“Here, no more crazy moves.”

Makoto warns gently, large hand smooths down the lovely curve of his spine and Haru hums in satisfaction.

All these kissing, touching and snuggling are new to them, but even so they happen so naturally there is no time for the teenage boys to feel embarrassed.

“Crazy moves as in…?” Haru asks, he rests his cheek on the warm body and listens to the steady heartbeat close to his ear.

“As in whatever you did just now.” Makoto mumbles carelessly as he cards his fingers through the silky jet locks, “You have such beautiful hair, Haru.”

Haru huffs lightly at his sudden comment, “That’s really random, but thanks.”

“Well, it's not like I’ve ever touched them like this before.”

Now being mentioned, it piques Haru's interest in exploring as well. A hand comes up to feel around the sharp angle on Makoto's jaw, slowly down the column of his throat and eventually pauses at the dip between the collarbones. The smoothness of hot, tan skin against slightly cold fingertips stirs a foreign feeling deep inside his stomach.

Makoto giggles lowly at the feathery touch, he strokes his thumb in circles on the soft flesh above Haru’s knee as the smaller male sits up and straddles him. 

This feels so different to Haru, that the person who can easily pull him out of the water and stop him from going anywhere with a strong grip on his wrist is now trapped under his thighs. It feels like he has conquered something nobody else could and the concept of it is surprisingly exciting.

He places his palm flat on the wide chest, noting the rise and fall of it along with each breath Makoto takes. The body he has seen countless times is only a shirt away from him, it shouldn’t be any different from when they swim together or undress in the changing room but at the same time it is. He runs his hand over the fabric and down the solid body, the tips of his fingers pressing onto the muscles underneath, knowing exactly where each and every line is carved on the toned torso.

A soft moan escapes Makoto’s throat, although they have more or less seen each other half naked on a daily basis, this is the first time Haru has ever touched him. He has just noticed how intimate their poses are right now, the raven could probably feel every single reaction of his body no matter how subtle it is. 

“...Haru, what are you—”

He stops abruptly when the smaller frame shuffles back by an inch and their lower halves are touching.

“Makoto.”

“H-hm?”

He swallows anxiously, green eyes darting away for a second before meeting the blue ones. 

“Take it off.” Haru demands.

“Wha- Take _what_ off?” 

Makoto blinks and stares at him, eyes wide. His voice cracks a little and Haru furrows his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

“Your watch.” He replies, “It was digging into my skin just now.”

Makoto lifts his hand and realizes he is still wearing his watch on the wrist. Guess he was too occupied thinking about Haru that he has forgotten to take it off this whole time even when he was bathing.

“Oh, r-right. Sorry.” 

There is a faint mark imprinted by the small gadget on the paler skin, Makoto fumbles at the tiny buckle and tries not to get distracted by the naked thighs extending below the hem of the shorts.

“Makoto.”

Haru calls his name again while he is placing his watch on the headboard of the bed. Makoto responds with a questioning hm as he gently stops the digital clock from falling and by the time he turns back, he finds himself caught by a pair of gleaming sapphire eyes, the owner of them is unexpectedly close, observing him quietly. 

Makoto holds his breath when Haru brushes the back of his fingers against his burning cheek, his heart pounding fast and loud against his ribcage.

“You face is red.” Haru whispers.

“I know—” Makoto replies under his breath with frustration, “I can feel it myself.” 

At almost the exact moment, Haru backs away to give him some space and his rear just happens to graze over the tented area between his legs. Haru freezes as he hears an audible groan and Makoto tosses his head up while biting onto his lower lip, refusing to make any eye contact.

“…You're hard.” 

The raven simply addresses his discovery as if he is just stating the facts, which he is. 

“Haru!” Makoto whines bashfully, completely defeated by his bluntness.

“I- I mean,” He raises his voice to defend himself, “You're not the one having somebody sitting on your lap looking absolutely gorgeous for a whole fifteen minutes!”

Makoto swears he has never seen Haru blushing so deeply in his life, he only managed to take a glimpse before the reserved swimmer dips his chin down to hide his face but the flaming ears are giving him away.

“Don't worry about it.” Makoto is not entirely sure who he is convincing anymore, “It will go down soon enough if I...”

He trails off when he sees the smaller frame positions himself above his groin and before Makoto could stop him, Haru pushes forward and makes a hesitant grind on his erection.

The sound came from Makoto's throat makes Haru shudder, he wasn't expecting to hear such a deep, almost growling noise made by his once meek and timid friend and he wants to hear it again. He drops his head to look under his crotch as he aligns the angle of his ass and pushes down a bit harder, making sure the precision of every single move he makes.

“Ha-Haru, you don't... _Ah_ , don't have to— _Mmph!”_

Haru rocks his hips a few more times and is quite pleased with himself when Makoto finally stops babbling. 

“You're speaking too much.” He hushes.

Makoto's dick is definitely above average size. This is the first impression Haru has when he reaches down and palms at the prominent bulge poking at him, earning a sharp inhale from the brunet. He settles between the strong thighs and helps Makoto pull down his shorts when he sits up against the headboard. Haru eyes his hardened length trapped under the charcoal colour boxers he picked for him with a noticeable damp spot on the fabric.

“How long have you been like this?” Haru asks softly as he slides his fingertip down its shaft.

Makoto gasps lightly, “Uh-m, since you started sitting on me a-and...”

Haru doesn't wait for him to finish, he hooks his fingers under the orange waistband and gently peels off the underwear. 

The fully rigid cock bobbles slightly after its release, it stands stiff against the clothed stomach with its head flushed red. Haru gingerly strokes his thumb down the vein on its underside, his lips parted slightly not expecting the solid thickness of it. He wonders how it feels to have the entire length inside his body, it could be challenging but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

Makoto swallows down a moan and tilts his head up when the slender digits circle around his cock, the smaller hand starts pumping him with a steady pace and his stomach tenses as pleasure builds up gradually at his lower abdomen. 

The taller male is panting lightly otherwise fairly quiet as expected. Haru peeks at his reactions through long lashes, noticing how Makoto's breath hitches subtly every time his fingers are close to the tip of his cock. He tightens his grip around the base and drags his hand up lazily all the way to its head, forcing a whimper from the well-built swimmer as a bead of wetness oozes at the tip. He thumbs at the sensitive slit and Makoto’s thighs spasm involuntarily, a drop of precum trickles down the hefty shaft and Haru watches it forms a silver string in the air while rubbing at the spot right below the ridge of its head.

“Ha-Haru stop— _Nnn_ , stop doing that…”

Makoto urges, his eyes half-lidded with eyebrows knitted tightly and his hands fisting into the sheets. Haru takes it further with his face inching close, a soft tongue darts out to taste the dribbling stickiness before swallowing the tip into his heated mouth.

The quiet moans from above turn into loud gasps as Haru relaxes his jaw to sink down deeper, he stops when he barely reaches halfway and pulls out again, repeating the motion to get used to its length without gagging. Makoto runs his fingers through the dark hair, brushing the fringe away and gripping it back with just enough force to look at Haru’s face, the raven feasts on his dick for a while longer before letting it go reluctantly, bringing out a thin strand of drool combined with clear precum.

Their equally lustful gaze tangle in midair, Haru doesn’t look away when he holds the heavy length in place and nibbles at the hilt playfully, earning an amused but encouraging hum from the brunet. He huffs softly and resumes pumping shortly after, wet lips ghosting around the tip in sync with the movement of his hand. Makoto loosens his grip on Haru’s hair and let his head falls backward as he calls out his name, dragging out the last syllable before ending with a low swear. The desperation in his voice makes Haru’s stiffening dick twitches in his underwear, he wiggles his hips subconsciously and makes a discontented noise when he couldn't adjust it to a comfier angle.

And the minimal vibration from Haru’s mouth did it for Makoto. He feels his climax closing in and tries to pull away but Haru holds him down as he envelopes him once again. Gushes of cum shoot down Haru’s throat, he swallows every single drop of them willingly and licks at the leaking slit for the rest that is left on the pulsing cock.

Makoto is catching his breath like he has just finished a race for the prelims and slumps his body against the headboard, broad chest heaving.

“Haru, you… you shouldn’t have s-swallowed it.” Makoto chides, stuttering a little in between his shallow pants.

Haru brings a hand up to wipe at the corner of his mouth, tasting the salty and slight bitter lingering on his tongue and at the back of his throat.

“What if I wanna?” He smiles coyly.

And then he sees a spark in the forest green eyes. Haru makes a tiny gasp when Makoto grabs onto his forearm and pulls him over, before he could react he is already being flipped onto the bed with their positions completely switched. Makoto zeroes in on the unprepared figure and presses his nose onto the elegant neck, nuzzling and kissing so tenderly that makes Haru tremble with his skin breaking out in goosebumps.

This is the first time Makoto has ever manhandled him and Haru is once again being reminded for his stunning strength. His childhood friend has always been so sweet and gentle, but that's only because he has decided not to abuse his ability for anything bad. The concept of it makes Haru's pulse gain speed, the contrasting behavior of Makoto when he pins him down compared to his loving manner right now is strangely thrilling to him, he finds himself looking forward to being crushed and taken roughly by the man on top of him one day.

As for now, Makoto is showering him with slow doting kisses. His teeth graze along Haru’s jawline and down his throat while his hand is groping blindly between his legs, eager to find out if the lean swimmer enjoys being touched as much as he does.

The burning bulge in the shorts doesn't disappoint him, Makoto listens to the quiet moans as he slips the same hand under the shirt Haru is wearing and runs his fingers down the firm midriff. Haru is overwhelmed by the hot breaths against his neck and the scorching palm that is exploring his body all over, but the almost painful need brewing within him makes him whine for more.

Makoto helps Haru take off his shirt and immediately mouths down the newly revealed skin, biting and claiming the lightly toned body as his. He snakes his fingers up a porcelain thigh through the opening of the shorts and fondles the stiffened erection with teasing strokes, fingers pressing onto the dampened tip. Haru groans and pushes himself into the large hand, his own ones are busy tugging at the last piece of clothing on the brunet’s body. Makoto chuckles at his impatience and stripes it off obediently, he bends down to plant an adoring kiss on the flat stomach before pulling down the hem of the shorts with the underwear that are in the way.

Compared to his blatantly stocky one, Haru's cock is unbelievably graceful looking. The paler skin tone blends with a perfect gradient into a dripping rosy pink at the head, its slender shaft curving up in a subtle and pleasing angle. Makoto snuffles lightly at the base against the soft delicate testes up to the heated tip, kissing and lapping it thoroughly like he is eating down a melting strawberries and cream popsicle.

Haru tilts his chin up and let out a strangled whimper through his nose, the unexpected intimacy sends a jolt of shameless ecstasy through him. He peeks under his lashes and watches as Makoto slides his tongue along his length, fingers dancing on his thighs before moving lower to cup his ass. 

Haru notices the cock he worshipped earlier has already recovered from its first release, it is now a solid rod bobbing between the muscular thighs, with Makoto’s pose hovering low on the mattress the rigid member is almost touching his abs.

He lifts his leg just a few inches higher and playfully nudges the hanging dick gently with his feet, liking the way it bounces back in place whenever he forces it to a different angle.

“Hmmph Haru…”

Makoto hums and bites at the junction connecting the creamy thighs to Haru’s crotch, allowing the raven to indulge in his harmless little game, the mildly rude gesture is nothing but an endearing tease between them.

Haru gets distracted when he feels fingertips wiggling their way into the crease between his butt cheeks, he holds his hands at the back of his knees and opens up his body for Makoto.

“There’s lube under my bed.” He instructs, Makoto reaches an arm underneath and brings up a small bottle.

“I was curious to know, that’s all.” Haru quickly adds when the Makoto looks at him with questioning eyes after examining the label on the bottle, his soft cheeks flushing.

“I wonder what you've tried with yourself, Haru-chan.” 

Makoto coos as he flips open the bottle cap with a click.

“...I've also cleaned myself for you, if that counts as well.”

A generous amount of clear lubricant squishes out with a loud comical noise as the large hand presses too hard on the plastic bottle, a bit of it drip down his palm and land onto the sheets.

“Wh—” Haru struggles to peek under the tawny fringe, “Why are you the one feeling embarrassed about it?”

“B-because!” Makoto argues back, his face flushed red, “So, so you've been wanting this since you're bathing?”

The blush on Haru's cheeks deepens, he turns away and stares at the window frame, noting how the moonlight is painting it into a different shade of colour.

“Or even,” Makoto spreads the lube in his hands and continues, “…Since you asked me to stay over tonight?”

“I-It was… just in case—”

Haru's breath hitches as a slick finger is placed against his puckered hole, he spreads his legs wider, anticipates nervously for its entry. With a soft ‘I'm going in’ as warning, Makoto smooths the tender skin in circles and pushes in a fraction of his fingertip, surprised by how the ring of muscles slowly welcomes him in.

The first finger is easy, Haru almost doesn't feel any discomfort so he boldly asks for more. When the second digit joins in, the scissoring of two fingers makes Haru whimper in small huffs, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

Compared to Makoto's calm demeanor, the tightness around his fingers makes his painfully hardened cock jumps involuntarily, “Relax Haru...” He leans down to kiss the tensed thighs, trying to reassure the smaller teen as he pushes further to reach deeper inside.

“ _Ahhh Mako-_ There... _Hnn!”_

There is an obvious change in Haru's voice when Makoto curls his fingers against a specific spot, he does it again a few more times and massages gently, the raven gasps and brings a hand over his mouth, biting into his knuckles as he moans under his touch.

Makoto has never looked at Haru sexually, he wouldn't dare to think much about it. They are friends and always have been, he doubts anybody would imagine their friend in bed, whimpering and squirming like this in such an explicit manner. That's just plainly indecent.

But they're no longer just friends anymore. Now he realizes once the spell has lifted, all his deepest desires are breaking lose.

He secretly slides in the third finger when he notices Haru's flagging dick is stiffening under the stimulation, he takes his time to prepare and tease the panting swimmer, nuzzling and tasting him until his arousal is fully rigid again.

 _“—koto..._ _p-please!”_ Haru chokes, eyes teary as he looks into the now predatory green ones. He desperately shifts his gaze onto Makoto's twitching cock, the thick erection he craves has been leaking for a while, dripping a small pool of precum on the sheets.

Makoto pulls out his fingers, he adds more lube onto his palm and drags his large hand up and down his own length, letting out a trembling sigh when it temporarily eases his wants. Haru watches and makes a needy whine, not wanting to be neglected even only for a brief second. Makoto inches over with a chuckle, he maneuvers in place and draws his hip closer, pressing his tip against the soft entrance.

Haru holds his breath as the solid presence breaches him, the fingers earlier are nothing compared to Makoto’s cock but at least they helped relaxing his muscles for this upcoming challenge.

“Mmmgh _Makoto—”_ Haru moans loudly, he wraps his arms around the built shoulders when the comforting weight hovers over him.

“H-Haru…” Makoto whispers, kissing lovingly on the slightly parted lips, “Relax, just a bit more for me.”

The initial pain disappears when his body gradually accepts the foreign object, he feels Makoto’s thick girth sinking slow and deep into him, stretching him wider followed by an obscenely wet sound made by the lube they used earlier.

Makoto doesn’t stop until he is flush against Haru’s ass, he exhales shakily as he pauses and waits for Haru to get used to him. The smaller frame clutches tightly onto him, fingernails digging into the tan skin on the muscular back to keep himself from falling into the pit of overwhelming sensations. He buries his face close to Makoto’s neck, furrowing his eyebrows while breathing out short shallow pants, his boyfriend is doing an amazing job staying still like a rock, but Haru can feel his cock throbbing impatiently inside him.

“It was earlier than that...”

“H-hm?”

Makoto doesn’t even bother to think, his mind is focusing on the almost unbearable tightness against his cock and there are no extra brain cells to register what Haru is talking about out of the blue.

“I’ve been… _Anh—_ wanting this,” Haru groans when Makoto is pulling back carefully, testing to see if he is showing any discomfort, “F-for a while already.”

“…Not just today.”

Makoto finally understands the revelation after a few seconds, he blushes with ears burning red and thrusts into Haru a bit too roughly with a loud smack. The raven mewls in submission, a pretty rare reaction for the usually assertive swimmer.

Pale slender legs are separated by large hands, gently but forcefully, and Haru has never felt more exposed in his life. A series of muffled cries escape his throat when Makoto rocks his hips and grinds into him, Haru circles his legs around the sturdy waist, whimpering and gasping for air at the crook of his neck. Their lower halves meld together like magnets sliding against each other, his flexible body moves in unison with the broad frame on top of him while the taller male leaves several open-mouthed kisses down his throat.

“Mmako _—_ _Ahhnn!”_

Haru melts into the sheets when hot tongue finds one of his perky nipples, Makoto takes it into his mouth and claims it greedily, licking at the sensitive nub as he pistons his pulsing cock deeper into the person he loves.

“Wait, M-Makoto…!” Haru entwines his lithe fingers into Makoto’s hair, grasping at it when pleasure builds up rapidly in his stomach.

It is getting too much for him, the teasing on his chest, the stickiness of his swollen erection rubbing between their bodies and the constant stimulation on his prostate are piling up on him and he could’ve never expected the last thing that tips the scale.

_“Haruka.”_

Haru shudders violently at the gravelly voice against his pounding heart, he tugs hard on the tawny hair and Makoto relents, moving his face away from the sore nipple. Haru curls up his toes and tosses his head back against the pillow as he reaches his climax, jets of white fluid splatter across his abdomen and Makoto watches in awe, pressing his lips onto the skin below his collarbones.

Powerful thrusts turn into tender waves as Makoto slows down his pace, Haru blinks at him with bleary blue eyes as the brunet pushes himself up on his arms, a fine sheen of sweat glazes the toned body under the starlight. 

Different from the almost ravaging sex happened seconds ago, Makoto sinks into him leisurely. He takes his time to observe every tiny reaction Haru has when he drags his length back until it is barely past his entrance, and gently shoving in with its head pressing against his sweet spot, the muscles on his torso pull taut and ripple with every determined thrust.

Haru makes the softest nasal huffs as response, feeling dazed during his post-orgasm state. He marvels at the man above him, his playmate, his childhood friend, his protector and the strongest shelter he knows he can always go to whenever he needs comfort and support, is taking him so eagerly like he is the one thing he needed the most in his life. Haru reaches up a hand to cup his cheek and Makoto nuzzles into his palm lovingly, the warm and sincere green eyes and the gentle movement that never falter for a bit douse Haru's heart in the most saccharine honey.

“More.”

Haru demands softly and Makoto obeys, he pushes in slow and deep, offering all he has until his balls are tight against the stretched rim and the smaller frame underneath is cornered against the headboard. Haru sighs in pleasure, the way Makoto is filling him up entirely makes his body ache in satisfaction, he drops his hand down the sharp jaw and pauses with his palm flat on the wide chest.

“I love you too, Makoto.” He whispers.

The larger male seems surprised, he smiles bashfully, not expecting the stoic swimmer to show affection in such a straightforward manner. Haru adds a bit of pressure on his hand while struggling to get up with his legs still around Makoto's torso, his body limp from the lingering sensation from his orgasm. Makoto supports his weight while falling backward, lying down on the opposite end of the bed with Haru straddling him, his cock locked securely inside the heated body.

The murmur of his lover’s name escalates to a drawn-out groan when Makoto watches Haru lifts his ass by a few inches before sinking down again to swallow him whole, the stickiness where the raven had spilled over himself is trickling down the firm stomach, resulting in a visually erotic scene. Haru squirms and bites on his lower lip, relying on his shaky legs to bring his body up and down the thick sloppy girth, the feeling of the firm ridges on the solid length rubbing inside him sends blistering sparks down his spine. 

Listening to the noises he lures out from Makoto is bringing Haru immense pride, but much to his frustration, he knows he won’t be able to last long with this pose judging by the soreness creeping up his thighs. Before long, Haru is sitting down completely onto the pulsing cock, exhausted, his knees are weak and are refusing to continue the ambitious moves earlier.

“Haru…” Makoto pants heavily, overwhelmed by his clumsy but exhilarating attempt, “L-Let me… oh _fuck—”_

Without lifting himself up, Haru begins to grind his ass in circles, teasing a growl that rumbles through Makoto’s throat. Using the strong thighs below him for leverage, the raven adjusts himself in small angles, searching for the spot that will make him cry in bone melting pleasure.

“M-ah _Makoto_ , you’re… _so big…”_

Haru breaths out a complaint that is contrary to his demanding actions, he focuses on prodding his sweet spot by riding Makoto lazily, merging themselves together and making an absolute mess between their legs, his softened cock is flushed and stiffening by each passing second.

Makoto is making noises that almost sound feral between his gritted teeth as he stares at Haru with hungry green eyes, fascinated by his enticing sways while his cock is ensnared deeply within the body above. Abandoning all his retrains, he settles his large hands on the lean thighs to grip Haru in place and with his strong core muscles starts thrusting up with impressive force, frantically chasing down his overdue orgasm.

The breathtaking and almost painful sensation makes Haru sob in between sharp gasps, precum dribbles down his twitching length and he claws at the tight, defined muscles on Makoto's abdomen, leaving pale stripes of marks on the tan skin as they flex against his fingertips. He subconsciously lifts himself higher when Makoto plunges into him unforgivingly, their moans combine with wet lewd slapping noises echo obscenely in the bedroom.

Makoto chokes a stifled growl when their motion desyncs briefly after a harsh push and his scorching arousal slides entirely out of the heated slippery hole, he thrusts his hips upward craving the warm tightness he is addicted to, the abrupt loss of stimulation causes several convulsive spasms on his thighs.

“Ahh... oh _god Haru—”_

He hitches a whimper when a mindless hand thumbs over his nipple, Makoto humps into the air on reflex and groans helplessly, he is _so close_. Haru mewls a needy whine, burnt by the feeling of Makoto’s cock throbbing and rubbing impatiently just outside his rim, smearing their sticky fluids onto his ass. He blindly reaches a shaky hand behind and holds onto the base of Makoto’s rigid shaft, trembling with anticipation as he carefully aligns his sensitive entrance onto the drooling tip.

Haru cries loudly when Makoto immediately starts ramming him again, the stocky curve of his massive length sends an unbearable rush of pleasure from his prostate all the way through his slender frame. He supports his oversensitive body with hands on Makoto’s biceps, his head drops between his shoulders and he cums a second time with a shudder, painting the toned stomach below white.

Ignoring the sticky feeling on their midriffs, Haru melts onto the tensed body underneath, amazed by the fact that Makoto had made him cum twice without even touching his erection. He nuzzles his sweaty forehead on the heaving chest, parted lips kissing and nibbling the salty skin while clenching himself around the hefty girth. The desperate thrusts soon lose their initial rhythm, with the last one slamming up rough and deep, Makoto clutches a bruising grip on Haru’s hips before spilling himself, groaning and mumbling the name of his lover through his orgasm.

The intimate silhouettes in bed slowly calm down, the air is heavy with the smell of sex and they probably should open some windows despite the aircon is still running.

“Don’t,” Haru says breathlessly when the taller teen is about to pull himself out, “Keep it in.”

Makoto gives a tired but contented hum, he circles his arms around the boneless form and plants a chaste kiss on the tousled inky locks, gently nudges his softening but nonetheless remarkable length back inside. Haru sighs lowly, savouring the feeling of Makoto’s release filling him up as he shifts his ass lazily with minimal strength.

“You came a lot.” He whispers without hiding the satisfaction in his voice.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Makoto huffs softly without moving his lips away, too spent to feel shy about Haru’s bluntness this time. He relaxes and inhales deeply, taking in the lingering fragrance of shampoo from the dark hair.

“We should take a bath.” Haru suggests, trailing his fingertips on the expanse of Makoto’s chest. “…And we are on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Hmmm.” Makoto couldn’t repress the urge to tease him, “I wonder whose fault it is.”

Haru responds with a pout while faking an annoyed glare, he manages to reach up and slide open the window before flopping down onto the larger frame, letting the warm midnight breeze slip in.

“I want to take a bath.” He buries his face under Makoto’s jaw, not moving a limb.

Knowing fully well what Haru means behind his subtle hint, Makoto pushes himself up with the smaller male in his arms and shuffles over to the edge of the bed. Haru clings onto the solid body when he is being lifted in a steady embrace, the cock inside him slides out smoothly and he immediately clenches himself, not wanting to make a mess.

“Makoto.”

“Hm?”

Makoto slowly makes his way downstairs, he has walked down these steps numerous times and it is fairly easy for him to do the same without looking, but right now he is having the love of his life sitting in his arms and he doesn’t want any accidents.

“Be careful, don’t fall.”

Haru reminds gently, he knows Makoto is strong but he wouldn’t want him to risk anything just because he is selfish and enjoys being spoiled.

Makoto replies with a soft chuckle, “I already did.”

The firm arms around his hips hold him closer when they are only a few steps away from the ground floor. Haru tilts his head slightly and peeks at Makoto with curious blue eyes, quietly sketching out the profile of his face from the dim light they have left in the hallway.

“I fell hard, Haru.”

Makoto continues, his eyes crinkle up as he smiles adoringly back at him.

“A long, long time ago.” He adds, “For you.”

Haru seals the rest of his whispers with a kiss, a second too slow from stopping the honest but cheesy line slipping past Makoto’s lips. He cards his fingers through ruffled tawny hair as they brush their foreheads together, earning a small giggle from his boyfriend when he bites playfully on the tip of his nose.

Makoto approaches the bathroom with dramatic wobbly steps and Haru might have intentionally missed the handle twice before sliding the door open for him, knowing Makoto would rather drop his knees than dropping him onto the floor.

If they already have eyes on each other since the beginning, Haru realizes, that maybe they have never really changed at all.


End file.
